August 15 XXXX
by Shiranyaaww
Summary: It's august 15 and Shintaro is spending his time alone in his house. His friends tries to reach him but he ignores them. Little did he knows that this day, his friends are going to leave him forever. /August 15 late celebration. Implied Shinaya. a lil bit of harutaka


**Hye this is my first time writing a fanfic after a very long time of not writing any story. well, this was supposed to be for the 8/15 anniversary but i was late (due to not having my laptop tehehe). **

_**Reviews are always welcome and i really appreciated if you guys can point out some flaw because i'm still learning. And I'm planning to write more for kagepro fandom.**_

**enjoy reading and sorry for the angst!**

* * *

August 15 XXXX

It was hot. The air was hot and he was sweating in his air conditioned room. He took the remote controller for his air cond. '26 degree' was shown on the screen. Annoyed, he lower the temperature down to 19 degrees and fell back to sleep.

12.35 pm. He woke up once again. This time wasn't because of the heat but instead he was hungry. Well that probably because he slept throughout the morning and missed his breakfast. His sister probably would eat his share considering how big her appetite is but he didn't care.

Kisaragi Shintaro stood beside his bed and took his phone. 5 missed called, all from the same person. He clicked his tongue. What else did she wants? Didn't he tell her to leave him alone?

The memory of the fight were still fresh in his mind. Everything was chaotic. His brain was a mess and he was really really had enough with that girl who kept on following him here and there. Cruel words were lashed here and there. Despite the girl pleas, he pushed her away and head straight back home. He was tired. His head hurt and he really wanted to be alone. He didn't care what would happen to the girl. If she ignores him then that's good. He would be happy that way.

Feeling irritated, he tossed his phone to his bed and walked out from his room. He can't have a decent day off, can he?

On his way to the kitchen, he saw his sister Momo occupying the living room watching some stupid reality show.

"Nii-chan, you're awake already?" The orange hair girl looked at him while changing the channel.

Shintaro ignored her question and looked around the house.

"Mama's going out to the supermarket to buy stuff" She replied to his unspoken question. She may be an idiot but she is quite smart with these kind of stuff. Or maybe she do have a brain.

"And food is in the fridge" She added.

Shintaro just nodded and went to the fridge to take his lunch. After a while, he went back to his living room only to see that his sister wasn't there. Good, now he can watch some anime without that annoying little sister keep on bugging him.

* * *

"It's hot"

He wiped the sweat on his face, feeling sticky as the summer heat was too strong. It seemed that he fell asleep on the sofa and the air-con had been switch off by someone (Momo of course).

He would have died. He probably would. Was Momo planning to kill him? If she did then she had failed because he can always recharge his life with a can of cola (and also from the refrigerator cood breeze).

At least today he can rest in peace without people disturbing him, he thought to himself while walking up the stairs, drinking his favorite cola before suddenly he slipped.

"ONII-CHAN WHAT'S WRONG?" Momo immediately ran toward him. He didn't realize that his fall was loud enough until his sister could hear it. Everything were fuzzy and he touched his head. To his surprise, Momo screamed.

"OH GOD, YOU'RE HEAD IS BLEEDING!"

Still feeling dizzy, he checked his hand. There were blood all right but not from his head, but from his left palm. Momo was frantically searching for a towel and was about to call the ambulance before Shintaro stop her from doing so.

"It's just my palm so calm down" He said in a uninterested tone. He looked at the cause of his bleeding and saw a mug has broken. His hand probably hit the table when he fell and knocked out the mug.

But it wasn't any kind of mug, it was the mug given by his senior, Haruka.

"I… I think onii-chan better treat that wound, I will clean up this mess" Momo was basically shaking when she said that. She carefully picked up the remaining of the mug. Staring at the broken mug, Shintaro couldn't help it but felt like something tearing up his heart.

"probably because of the cut"

"What's it onii-chan?"

He woke up from his daze and shook his head.

* * *

The wound wasn't that deep but it stings so much, it made Shintaro felt uncomfortable. He switched on his air-cond and went to his bed. For some reason, the feeling that he got from before were still there. He felt restless. His heart was beating fast. Is it because of the heat? He asked himself. Just when he thought that he could finally relax, he fell down the stairs and cut his palm.

Irritated with the unknown uneasy feelings, he laid down and reached for his phone. 4 missed call and 1 voicemail. 1 from that annoying twin tail senior of his, and the rest from that girl. Man, can they give him a break? He had fallen from the stairs and injured his hand. He had no time to deal with what so ever these two girls want. That twin tail girl probably trying to poke his anger so there's no way he's going to entertain her. While the next girl, that girl who always wear the red scarf despite of the heat, probably trying to bother with his life and do some stupid thing that he didn't want to participate in.

He took a deep breath. His head was aching and his heart was beating very fast. That feeling came again. That feeling that he didn't understand attack his gut. He had enough. He's sick with all of this.

His phone rang…

"JUST FUCKING GET LOST AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He threw his phone away and it stop ringing. It hurt so much that he decided to sleep again.

* * *

August 15. Today is the day. If her mother's theory is correct, then today the heat haze daze and the world will collided. Whoever dies today, will somehow have high chances to encounter the never ending world. The world where time stop. She's going to do it today. She has no choice but to do this in order to save her family. She need to stop her father's plan, even if it kills her in the end.

Tateyama Ayano was sitting in her classroom, watching the blue summer sky. She was having a summer class today due to her grades. Well, she's not that smart compared to the guy who sit next to her. Shintaro is a smart boy. He didn't even have to try. He got full marks here and there like it was nothing while she had to study throughout the night, trying to at least pass the test.

They were both completely different people, with different personalities that you can clearly see the contrast between them. But both of them were close friend, despite the fact that it was Ayano who make the move.

Ayano looked at the empty table besides her. He didn't come to school today. Well, he didn't have to actually. Her eyes were sad and hollow. She wanted to say 'I'm sorry' before she starts her secret mission. She felt guilty for yesterday. If she didn't bother him or do what he said, they probably won't be having that fight. She tried to reach him, calling his phone, many many times but he didn't pick up.

Sighing to herself, she decided to call him once more. She waited until he pick it up but she was greeted by the voice mail. Thinking that this will be the last, she took a deep breath. Fighting the tears from falling and bid him farewell.

* * *

"I have to meet him once more. I need to be by his side! I have to tell him. Please let me tell him! I need to tell him that I love him!"

Panting and breathing, Takane lied on the floor. She can't move her feet. Her body won't move.

"Damn it, why now! I have to meet him. WHY WHY WHY WHY!?"

She opened her mouth to scream but no voice would come out. Her tears fall down, pouring down making her uniform wet.

"Why can't I move?!

Takane tried to reach for something but her body felt heavy, as if there's a rock crushing her frail body.

Everything was supposed to be normal today. They were having a summer class and chatted like the way they used to be. But in the middle of the class, Haruka fell sick. This won't happened if she didn't become so selfish and ignore him. Pretending to be sleeping while he was trying to reach her for help. Struggling with his pain, trying to gain her attention. But he collapsed and she was too busy with her world to realize it. When she did, he has passed out and had to be sent to the hospital right away.

"I'm sorry, Haruka. I'm sorry"

She blamed herself. Because of her selfishness, Haruka was in critical state. She was about to punish herself before Ayano gave a blow to her by telling her that her action will hurt Haruka more.

And that was when she realize that she loves him and she doesn't want to lose him.

Struggling with pain, Takane eyes started to become heavy. Her eyesight were blurry. Before she fall to her slumber, she saw a figure that looks just like her homeroom teacher, smiling down at her.

"Sensei….."

* * *

"I won't let you succeed" She stood at the end of the roof, hand reaching out the open air.

"Nee-chan, NO!"

Ayano turned to her little brother. Tears stated to fall down. No matter what, she had to do it. She had to end this nightmare and bring a happy end to her family.

She had to.

His father's snake glared at her. Gritting his teeth as his plan are ruined.

"I'm sorry Shuuya-kun. In the end, your Onee-chan is a big coward" She said before she let herself fall from the roof. She can hear her brother screaming painfully. But there's no turning back. She has no regret doing this but she felt guilty for not making up with her friend.

Before her body hit the asphalt and crash to bits, the snake swallows her to the daze.

"I'm sorry, Shintaro-kun"

* * *

"Onii-chan, It's dinner time"

Once again he woke up from his slumber after being called up by Momo. Is he having sleep deprived? He scratched his head.

He checked his phone, it's 1930. Already nightfall.

And zero notification.

* * *

Summer holidays has ended and to his surprise, none of his friends contact him. Well, it's not like he care about it or anything. He just glad that he was finally able to spend his holiday alone and with peace. But deep inside, he felt like they will hunt him during school so he had already prepared for that.

"Weird, usually she would be here" he mumbled to himself before sitting at his table.

The class had started and the girl next to him still hasn't come yet. He found it weird because she never skip class before. Is she sick? He wandered to himself but he quickly shoved it away because it will just be a nuisance to him.

He didn't pay much attention to class until he saw the girls in his classroom started to cry. Some of them has white flowers with them. He was about to ignore them until one of the girl put the flower on Ayano's table.

He eyes were wide opened. Whispering, crying and sobbing can be heard. That is when it hits him.

Tateyama Ayano has died.

* * *

He ran outside the corridors, bumping the students and his teachers who were on his way. He ran, and ran, with one destination in his mind: The Science Room. On his way to his seniors' classroom, he was stopped by the conversation that he overheard from the teachers.

"Poor Mr Tateyama. I can't believe his daughter commit suicide"

"Yes what a pity. I can't believe she would do that"

"Maybe she can't carry the burden…"

Suicide?... Shintaro stood froze. His mind were crumbling. Everything seemed too much to handle. It's like he couldn't process what he has heard. Everything was fuzzy and blurry. He was about to leave when he heard something that will broke Kisaragi Shintaro to pieces.

"Enomoto Takane…. Kokonose Haruka… passed away…"

By then, everything turned pitch black.

* * *

Once again, Kisaragi Shintaro sat in his room. Looking at his phone record. Why hasn't he noticed anything? If he picked up her call or call her back, this would not have happened. If only he didn't being cruel and a jerk to her back then, maybe she won't be dead right now. Maybe she would be here by his side, comforting each other for the loss of both of their friends.

But she's not here. She's gone.

Looking at the number of miscall, he cursed at himself.

Listening to the voice mail that she had left, he broke down. He threw away his books, his keyboard, his speakers. Everything. He threw everything in his sight. Everything that he could grab.

He screamed in pain. His heart hurts. Everything hurts.

With everything crushed, there lies the paper crane that he had retrieved from the rooftop.

The paper crane that was made from his 100% test paper.

That was made by her

He picked it up and hug it. Crying in his realization,

That he loves her.


End file.
